Help Me
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: Inuyasha has been possessed and has now done the unthinkable. Sesshomaru is the only one who can stop him. Tenseiga has restricted his use of her power, because of his hatred for the human race. If he has to kill his sibling in his state of madness,he cou


Oooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay!

Im back…. I think…

So… this is a twist from wut I usually do

No yaoi, no incest (which makes me wanna barf anyways)

It'll go as if it was really in the series, 'cept a liiiiiiiiiiiittle OOCness…..

Ummm…… ya…..

* * *

The blood dripped from his fingers. A feral, yet satisfied, growl emitted from deep within its throat as he watch his prey lay there, bleeding out and slowly dying. It smiled as it replays the quick scene of their bloody demise over and over and over again. Their screams of pain, torture, agony… and betrayal. The wind ruffles its disheveled, blood-stained hair, and catches a scent. A familiar scent. It is quickly reminded of the task at hand and runs off. _Kill him… I won't stop until I kill him…_

Rin smiled as she basked in the warm afternoon sun. She hummed a tune she had composed herself and picked the masses of wildflowers that lay before her. Red flowers, yellow ones, purple ones, blue ones, all having their own qualities of beauty. She skipped through the field as she sang her tune, _Reed, yellow, purple and bluue, these are the flowers I pick for youu. _She always made up songs. Sesshomaru was always away, and Jaken was no fun at all, which she made an example of now.

"Jaken! Look at these pretty flowers! Aren't they beautiful?" she asked.

"Why must you insist on bothering me! Those flowers are just like all the other thousands of their kind! Stupid girl…" Jaken replied, muttering the last bit under his breath.

A new wind and the rustling of leaves signaled his return. His long, silver hair flowed like silk. Every step he took was as noble as the one that came before him. So noble, in fact, that the blades of grass seemed to part and make way for his presence. Creatures of the earth, sea, and sky seemed to stop everything to acknowledge him. He always seemed to shine like the sun.

Rin's eyes twinkled in surprise and content. She dropped her colorful bouquet and ran towards him. She stopped just before him and squealed, "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Her smile was brighter than the whitest of pearls.

"Milord! You have returned early! Oh oh oh! Milord, how was your journey? Did it bode well? It must have-" Jaken began to ramble, and he didn't even notice he was being ignored. Sesshomaru only ruffled Rin's hair, gave her a small hint of a smile, then walked to the edge of the field to rest in front of the nearest tree.

What Sesshomaru wasn't saying was _why_ he had returned early. He had caught an ominous wind earlier in the morning. Something that he must be very wary of. He felt as if he didn't stay close to his subjects, they would be doomed.

It had been following his scent for hours. He often paused to determine which way to go, then took up running once more. _He must die! Kill him! Kill him! I won't stop until he is DEAD!_

Sesshomaru was meditating underneath the tree to figure out why he was on edge, why he felt that today smelled of death. But he sensed nothing but the usual.

Rin was singing and picking flowers.

Jaken was muttering things under his breath.

Ah-Un sighed, curled around the opposite way, and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at his side, where only one sword good hung. Tokijin gave off its ominous energy as it always had. Tenseiga, on the other hand, hung dead at his side. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and remembered the events of last week.

_Sesshomaru walked past a field of dead soldiers, as if their human lives had no meaning to him. They were in his way, so he killed them all, one by one._

_Tenseiga was rattling like an angry snake that had been stepped on. A light shone from her sheath, and a shapeless spirit shot out and spoke to Sesshomaru with the voice of a seraph expressing God's anger and sorrow to a sinner._

"_You disrespect your father by shaming his birthright! You think the ability to save lives is_ worthless?_ You once swore to protect those you love from the monsters, but now it is you who has become the monster. I shall show you how truly important I am and how much you need me!"_

_The spirit dove back to its metal prison, and the light it once gave had died away…_

Sesshomaru sighed as he remembered what had happened. He then chuckled to himself. _Father must scorn me, for not only did he give me a sword that does not cut, he also gave me a stubborn woman…_

His thoughts were interrupted when that stench of death crossed his nose, and soon enough, he heard screaming.

A monstrous figure stood at the opposite end of the field, an insane grin donning its face. Although the figure seemed unrecognizable, Sesshomaru had seen it before.

Inuyasha stood before him, eyes red with rage, old blood on his hands, and fangs dripping with malice. He took his right hand, drew his sword, and charged.

Sesshomaru had only a short time to react. He, too, drew his faithful sword and shot out a lethal stream of power that repelled Inuyasha back into the woods.

_Something is not right…_Sesshomaru thought. _When he becomes possessed by his darker side, he is unable to draw Tetsusaiga… why now? Perhaps…_

Inuyasha growled in anger that he had been hit, not noticing the mass amounts of blood dripping from all over his forehead, arms, legs, and elsewhere. He sprang back onto his feet and charged again. This time, he swerved around with speed much unlike what he's capable of, and clawed out a good chunk of Sesshomaru's back… which was exactly what he wanted. Inuyasha had gotten too close and was going to pay for it. Sesshomaru wrapped Inuyasha in his light whip and spun him towards the ground.

Sesshomaru pinned him to the ground and said, "Whoever you are, let go of him!"

"Why?" it answered. "You want to fight him and kill him while he's aware of his actions?"

"If you know what I expect, then why do you ask?"

"Because he _is _aware! He sees you, he screams for you! 'Help me! Help me! Brother, please!' What are you going to do? Kill your dearest brother? He's already GONE!"

Sesshomaru growled out in pain as Inuyasha withdrew his hand from Sesshomaru's shoulder. He felt the warm blood blossom across his chest, soaking his robe. But the blood took on a most unusual shape, the shape of a fox. _I know this sign,_ his mind screamed out to him, and the spirit who possessed his brother knew it in his face.

Inuyasha jumped back away from his grasp and smiled. "That's riight! It's me, darling, Chitose. Forget me, will you? Reject _me_ will you? I died and my bones had rotted beneath the earth, but my soul plotted for years and years until I came up with the perfect plan. YOU WILL DIE AND YOUR BROTHER WILL DO IT FOR ME AND BE FORCED TO WATCH! NO ONE TURNS AWAY THE BLOODFO… the blood…the…"

Chitose grabbed her head and wailed. "Stop! Stop it, you persistent brat! It hurts! No!"

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's head go limp. Inuyasha rose back up and gave a weak smile. His eyes were normal, his claws retracted. He was also weak from blood loss.

Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin and ran to his brother as he fell to the ground unconscious. He rolled Inuyasha on his back and rested his brother's head on his lap.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha woke up. He looked up and saw his older brother's face. "I told you that I'm not as weak as I seem…I fought off that witch by myself."

"Sure, you can control yourself. And that's why I smell familiar blood on your hands."

Sesshomaru struck a harsh chord, and knew it. He saw his brother, normally stubborn and obstinate and irrational, with tears strongly streaming down the sides of his dirty, bloodied face. "Kill me." he choked out.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please, kill me, please. I can't hold her in much longer."

"No, you are being stupid."

"I killed them. I killed them all. I watched myself kill my friends. Sesshomaru, I killed the woman I love. Please, don't let me kill my own flesh and blood, brother. Please- AAH!" Inuyasha cried out in pain as he was overtaken. He took his claws and was about to strike-

-When Sesshomaru drew Tokijin once more and ran Inuyasha through the stomach. Chitose screamed in agony and left Inuyasha's body. Sesshomaru took another quick swipe and the demon created from Chitose's vengeance withered away and died.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and look back down at his brother as a pool of blood stained Inuyasha's kimono and his own haori.

Inuyasha coughed up a mouthful of blood and smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Thank… you…"

"Forgive me, brother." He chuckled to himself. "You remember when we were children?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"That was a rhetorical question, you idiot. Don't speak." Sesshomaru replied as he stroked his brother's hair. "I don't know why, but I recall a time when I swore to protect you from the darkness. When humans called you names, I held you when you cried. When we became orphans, and we went our separate ways, I made sure in the night there were abandoned campsites and arrows to point you in the correct direction. I was there. Over time I lost sight of what it meant to be a brother and I became the darkness I swore to protect you from. Forgive me."

_You once swore to protect those you love from the monsters, but now it is you who has become the monster… now it is you who has become the monster…… the monster…_

_I am a monster……_

It had taken Sesshomaru a few seconds after his confession to realize that his brother… had already died. Not in agony and regret, but by his brother's side.

He may not have been aware, but Sesshomaru had already begun to cry. He shed tears for all the times he had turned his baby brother away, for every cut he gave, for the time he blinded him with poison, for everything.

Back in the bushes, Jaken was completely puzzled. "I have never seen my lord so upset before! He _hates_ his brother… what could possibly change his mind like this?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Wow, Jaken, you really _are_ stupid…"

"WHAT?" Jaken screeched. "What are you talking about you little pest?"

"Lord Sesshomaru may have always fought with his brother….but… you can _never_ hate your own brother. I don't think he ever wanted to kill him. It's just what he said because… they're truly brothers."

Jaken was moved by the little girl's speech. He always hated when Rin was making a point, because she was always right. For a little girl, a mere 7 year old, she was very wise.

"Hey Jaken?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I think we should leave Lord Sesshomaru alone for a while."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru was still sitting in the field with his brother, who was growing cold. He bit his lip in frustration. "Tsukiyomi, when you became ill, your dying wish was for me to protect your son, and I have failed, I'm sorry. Mother, I have forgotten your ways of kindness, sincerity, and tolerance, forgive me. Father… I have slain my own kin, have mercy on me."

Soon Sesshomaru felt his side grow warm. Tenseiga was touched by his sincerity. She appeared before him and said, "Perhaps you _do_ appreciate life more than I had expected."

"What do you want from me? Do you want to see my sorrow for yourself? To prove to me that I was wrong? What?" Sesshomaru spat back.

"I want to give you another chance. I want to make a pact with you."

"Oh, you do?" He replied with acid in his voice. "What is it?"

"I will bestow my power unto you once again, but you must swear to _never_ aimlessly kill another human soul again. I will give you until dawn to decide. I will come with my answer then." And she left as soon as she had come.

He sat there and meditated… and meditated… and meditated. Would it be the best if he brought his brother back? What if he preferred death? He was with all his friends and family…he was with Father… maybe he was just being selfish. But what if, in the near future, something was to happen to Rin? He wouldn't be able to bring _her_ back. And maybe Inuyasha would appreciate starting a new bond with his older brother…Was killing humans so important that it was worth losing everything? _No………_

The dawn came.

Tenseiga wanted her answer.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked, her voice a chorus of sopranos, altos, and basses.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru drew his sword, and held the tip over the cold corpse of his brother. He was surprised to see the messengers of the underworld, dancing on his brother, wrapping him in chains. He retracted his sword and thought of another idea, a better idea.

Inuyasha woke to someone calling his name… a woman…

"Yasha…. Inu…. Inuyasha… INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! Whoa… wait… we're alive?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused.

"We _all_ are." Miroku responded.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I think I know…" Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't do it. Build a better relationship? Re-knot the ties that had been broken over the years? No… he should just do what was right and leave. He was resting beside a stream to calm his nerves. Everything was normal once again. Rin was forcing Jaken into playing her games of how much fish they can catch with their bare hands. There was no smell of death, no anxiety. The wind changed, and he caught a different scent in the air. Lilacs… and…

"You know, you're less detectable if you stand _downwind_ of me."

Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes with a grin on his face. "I'll take that in mind. Oh, and by the way…. Dad said hi."

* * *

YES! IM FINISHED!

CAN I GET A HOO-HA 2X TUESDAY?

Look for my other fanfics ppl

You know you luff me!


End file.
